The Story Of Tails (The School Ages)
by TailsTheFox53
Summary: This story will be continued. There will be over 19 chapters. The Story will involve Tails through his school life. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS.
1. The Story Of Tails

**The Story Of Tails**

 **(The School Ages)**

 **Script Version**

 **Narrator:** _"This story was taken place in a dimension far from their real one. The characters are young, all of them. They were elementary kids in this section. This story will take place from elementary to university. It will take place through the eyes of the two tailed fox named Tails."_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Characters, Sega and the Sonic Team does, only the made up characters are mine.

 **Characters:**

 **Narrator, Tails, Sonic, Eggman, Knuckes, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Catherine, Teachers 1-18, Women 1-4, Teenagers 1-5, Gang, Principle 1-4, Director, and Elizabeth.**

 **Director:** _Camera moves through the galaxy_

 **Narrator:** It all started in a universe far from their own. The universe that everybody who lives there is a kid and adult.

 **Director:** _Camera goes to a planet and zooms into the planet_

 **Narrator:** We will be taking a sneak peak of their home and daily lives without a mother or father.

 **Director:** _Camera goes to a 5 story apartment into a window pointing at a fox._

 **Narrator:** We will be seeing through the eyes of a young lad' named Miles Prower or Tails as he grows into a adult through time.

 **Director:** _Camera settles in view. Alarm goes off at 5:30 am. The fox wakes up exactly when it went off._

 **Tails:** (getting up) Yes! First day of third grade. (Gets up and walks to a closet and opens the door) Can't wait to learn more and pass the school.

 **Narrator:** Tails is a smart intelligent fox and is special as well because of his two tails.

 **Director:** _Camera moves out of the house and image turns black with the words 8:00 am. Black image fades with a front of a school appearing with a banner saying "Welcome Back To Mobius Elementary" with kids entering the gates._

 **Tails:** (walking into school) I made it to school and I am prepared for today (looks into backpack) I got my journal, pencil box with pencils, apple for the teacher, my other journals, and that is all (closing his backpack).

 **Director:** _Camera_ _ **quickly**_ _moves to the right with Sonic running toward the school and stops at Tails._

 **Sonic:** Hey buddy, howsit going.

 **Tails:** Good, i'm glad school started again (talking shy).

 **Sonic:** I'm not, I wish I could stay home and oversleep (talking in a grumpy voice).

 **Director:** _Camera shoots straight at a bell as it rings. Camera moves toward a class as students enter the class. Tails enters first._

 **Teacher 1:** Ok class, welcome to your first day of third grade, I hope you enjoy your year at school.

 **Tails:** (Raises his hand) Teacher, what is todays lesson.

 **Director:** _Everybody laughs except the teacher._

 **Teacher 1:** Class, settle down. There is no need to laugh, he just asked a question (looks at Tails) Ok Tails, since you are eager to learn, you can be my assistant and partial leader of the class.

 **Tails:** Ok teacher (talking confused).

 **Director:** _Camera image fades as text appears saying "After School" and the camera focuses on the apartment from the beginning and enters Tails window as he enters his house._

 **Tails:** Wow, what a promotion. And on my first day. (Sits in chair) I just hope tommorow will be good as well.

 **End Of Day 1**

Part 2

Eggman Arrives


	2. The Story Of Tails Part 2

**The Story of Tails**

 **(The School Ages)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Eggman Arrives**

 **Narrator:** After the first day, a newcommer has come. He is called Eggman, he has an IQ of 300. He is a smart little kid but is quite evil.

 **Director:** _Image appears in screen with the words June 23, 3056. Image fades as screen appears in front of Mobius Elementary._

 **Tails:** (Walking to class) Well almost the end of school and just one week left. (Looks around) I wonder how a kid could finish all his work since the first day starting right now.

 **?:** I can

 **Director:** _Camera quickly turns back as a kid starts speed walking toward Tails._

 **Tails:** Are you sure? It is nearly impossible for a kid to do that. Well, it depends on their IQ.

 **?:** Well I have that right IQ for this situation. By the way, do you know where the bathrooms are, I can't seen to find them.

 **Tails:** (Sighs) Take the path ahead of you, turn right, turn left, down the stairs, pass the hallway, walk 23 more feet then take a right, and as you reach the doors, look at the right of the doors and you will see another door with the man symbol. That is the bathroom.

 **?:** Thanks, by the way, my name is Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Nice seeing you...umm what is your name?

 **Tails:** My name is Miles Prower, but people call me Tails.

 **I.E.R:** Ok nice seeing you Tails, you could call me just Eggman. I wish I could be a scientist so I want to be called Dr. Eggman.

 **Tails:** Ok but, did you really need to to the bathroom, you hadn't went there for the past 5 minutes.

 **Dr. Eggman:** Oh yeah, almost forgot. See you later Tails (goes running down the hall)

 **Tails:** See you later too (smiles and stand still).

 **Director:** _Camera zips to bell as it camera goes back to Tails as he gets to class. Then Eggman enters the class._

 **Teacher 1:** Ok class, we have a new student. His name is Ivo Robotnic. Treat this lad' with kindness and respect. We don't want any trouble. Miles, (teacher looks at Tails) Ivo will be sitting next to you, do you think that is ok.

 **Tails:** Yes ma'am.

 **Sonic: (He sat next to Tails)** (whispering) Tails, I don't like that kid. He looks a bit fat don't you think.

 **Tails:** Don't be rude Sonic, he is new so you don't know what to expect from him.

 **Sonic:** Alright then, (sighs) I just will be by your side.

 **Dr. Eggman:** Hello partners, (sit in chair next to Tails) can't wait for class to begin, I really...

 **Sonic:** You are going to have to catch up to us, we are way ahead from you.

 **Tails:** Sonic, don't be rude. You know I am also in control of this class.

 **Sonic:** Fine, just make sure you and eggface or egghead don't go out of your nerd system.

 **Dr. Eggman:** _*Gets Mad*_

 **Tails:** (Whispering) Don't mind him, he is a bit imature for his age.

 **Dr. Eggman:** Ok.

 **Director:** _Camera moves to the teacher then suddenly the bell rings. The camera then takes a photo shot of the front of the class as the kids run out._

 **Tails:** Well, what a day badly wasted. I thought school will last longer.

 **Sonic:** Don't you remember Tails, it is short school day.

 **Tails:** Oh yeah, almost forgot.

 **Dr. Eggman:** Well, i'll be off to do my homework (carries a giant stack of papers).

 **Tails:** Wait, that is alot of papers, let me help you take half and i'll help you on all of this homework.

 **Dr. Eggman:** Thanks.

 **Tails:** Anything for a buddy.

 **Director:** _Two days past and the last days of school have reached. The camera fades the picture in black, then a text appears saying "Two Days Later" The picture comes on again, but this time, in the house of Sonic._

 **Sonic:** (Talking Nervous) Well, I hope you can help me on this homework Tails.

 **Tails:** Well, where is the homework?

 **Sonic:** (Opens a closet) Here.

 **Director:** _Papers fall out of the closet as it floods the house._

 **Tails:** (Talking mad) SONIC! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A-LOT. I COULD'VE RAN TO YOUR HOUSE AND HELP YOU FINISH IT EARLY.

 **Sonic:** Well, I was nevous that this would happen.

 **Tails:** I can't help you with this, there is only 5 minutes til' the bell rings and this will take 30 minutes.

 **Sonic:** (Sighs) Well, i guess I won't pass 3rd grade this year.

 **Tails:** (Talking seriously) Well, here is an advice, (Yells) DON'T BE A SLACKER! (Slacker in this case is a person who is very lazy at work).

 **Director:** _Camera moves out of the house as we see the 2 kids walking out. The camera goes to the bell as it rings. Then the kids run inside the school into their classes._

 **Teacher 1:** Well everyone knows what today is!

 **Kids In Class:** _*Groans*_

 **Sonic:** I hate today.

 **Tails:** (Whispers) Well why didn't you do your homework for all this year, why didn't you?

 **Sonic:** Please don't be mad at me. It is not my fault.

 **Tails:** Then who!

 **Sonic: (** Points to the oldest kid in class) Him

 **Teacher:** Ok kids, time to pass out the grade sheets.

 **Dr. Eggman and Tails:** (Together) Can I help.

 **Director:** _The camera moves to the part where the entire class is staring at them. Then camera goes to the teacher._

 **Teacher:** Of course, you can both help out.

 **Director:** _This is not over yet! Fine! I QUIT! I WON'T GO ON TALKING ABOUT THIS $%# ! I'M DONE! F%#K ALL OF YOU! I AM SICK and tire...  
_

 **Out Of Screen:** Well, you heard him, from now on, there will be no director.

 **Tails:** (Gives report to Sonic) Well, I hope your happy.

 **Sonic:** Don't be mean to me Tails, it's not like the end of the world or by the time I stop talking the bell will ring.

 _ **(Bell Rings)**_

 **Tails:** See you back at school, (Grumpy voice) Slacker!

 **Sonic:** See you next...(sniffs) year. (Cries a little but tries to not cry)

 **Next Time On The Story Of Tails**

 **The School Ages**

 **Grade 4**

The bell rings as the kids ran into school but then, a man came out with a...

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
